X-Men Origins
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: The stories of how my mutants came to join the ranks of the X-Men. Ocs. Multiple pairings.


_**Here is the beginning of my first X-Men fic. It's gonna be a collection of the origin stories behind my characters. The titles of each chapter come from songs that somewhat inspire the stories. Reminder: I do take requests for X-Men. Hope you like Candice's story!**_

_**Also, if you have an origin idea for one of your characters and would like me to write it, let me know!**_

**Magic Carpet Ride**

"Charles, have you detected any new mutants?" Hank asked as he ascended the small flight of stairs into the transmitter. He looked over to the scanners, which were furiously scribbling on the roll of paper. "Guess that's a yes."

Charles ignored Hank, his mind entirely focused on the brainwaves he was currently sensing. They were powerful. He could also sense a block. Was this mutant aware that he was trying to reach out to them? He pried a little harder and was able to get a face and name before he was immediately ejected from the mutant's mind.

"Oh my." Charles breathed, his heart racing in his chest. He deactivated Cerebro and moved the helmet to the side. "Hank, fetch Erik! We're making a trip to Philadelphia."

"Any idea what this mutant can do?" Erik asked as he stared out the car window at the dreary sky, absently moving some spare change around.

"Well she must have some sort of telepathic abilities. She was able to sense me and even able…to cast me out. I've never encountered someone like that." Charles said reverently. He suddenly flung his arm out, nearly smacking Erik. "Stop here! This is where I picked up her energy."

"The Eagle Lounge? Charles, are you sure about this?" Erik stared up at the neon lights above the entrance. They stood out starkly against the night sky.

"Yes. Very." Charles observed a few of the people going into the building. He began unbuttoning his shirt to expose a little chest and rolled his sleeves up. "Let us proceed then."

The inside of the building was awash in bright colors and lights. Music pumped from somewhere Charles couldn't see. Young people dressed up in club attire sashayed about on the dance floor. There was an oddly-shaped bar along one side of the room and next to it was a sort of seating area with couches, chairs, and small end tables. Charles could hear everyone's voices inside his head and had to steel himself so he could concentrate on finding his target. A metal lampstand bent in on itself and Charles immediately knew he wasn't alone in his mild aggravation.

"So, do you see her?" Erik asked from his place on one of the plush couches, sipping his scotch. He was somewhat less aggravated, but every now and then, something would bend unnaturally.

"No, not quite. I only saw her face briefly so I'm not sure if I'd even recognize her." Charles answered quietly. Then he felt it. A mild crackle of energy. He looked up and there she was, making her way to the bar. "There." He got up, leaving a confused Erik behind.

"Excuse me, miss." Charles said smoothly, coming up to rest against the bar beside the young woman. She was clad in a green dress that showed off her lovely curves and white boots that made her several inches taller than him. Her river of brown hair was held back by a lime-colored scarf. "My name is Charles Xavier."

The woman took a sip from her glass. "Candice. Candice Minor." She put the glass back to her lips. _You're the rat who tried to get into my head the other day._

_Yes. You were able to cast me out completely. Remarkable._ Charles raised an eyebrow.

_Not really. I've spent a lot of time trying to keep other people's voices out of my head._

_My friend and I would like to talk to you. Is there some place a little quieter that we could go?_

"There's a twenty-four hour coffee shop next door. We can go there." She placed some money on the counter.

"You're a telepath." Erik regarded the young woman in front of him with a bored expression.

"Yes. In the simplest of terms." Candice lit a cigarette and placed it in her mouth. She locked eyes with a young male customer who had just gotten an order of coffee. He stopped in his tracks, a blank expression on his face, and turned toward the trio. He placed the coffee down on the table in front of Candice and turned to leave, coming to once he'd gotten to the door. "It does have its advantages". Candice said, taking a delicate sip.

"Amazing. Miss Minor, how would you like to come back to Division X with us?" Charles asked, a bit too excitedly.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, you can hone your abilities. Meet other mutants. Save the world from nuclear disaster!"

"Not my style." Candice said flatly.

Erik watched Charles visibly deflate and an idea popped into his head. He carefully floated the metallic chessboard over from another table, placing it between himself and Candice. "Care for a wager?"

Candice looked at him. "I'm listening."

Erik mentally placed all the pieces on their correct spaces. "I win, you come back with us to Division X. You win, we leave and you never hear from us again."

Candice placed her cup down. "Deal."

"One more thing," Erik added, glancing at Charles. "If I win, you also go on a date with my friend here."

* * *

"What are you doing out here, Charles?" Candice asked as she walked up behind his wheelchair. He was out on the balcony, looking over the gardens. The sunlight reflected rather cutely off his bald head.

"Just thinking." Charles replied.

_About what, love?_ Candice rested one of her hands on his armrest.

_The day we met._ Charles placed his hand over hers.

"Yes, well. I was never very good at chess."


End file.
